Rain : Wet Work 3
by infie
Summary: A rooftop storm. M/A


Wet Work #3: Rain -PG13 

A/N: If you want to read the NC-17 version, check out NWP.

Rain - PG  


-Infie

* * *

"God. Could it be any hotter around here?" Max lifted the mass of her silky dark hair off of her sweaty neck, trying to cool herself, even a little. Alec leaned over and tried to be helpful by blowing a puff of breath against her barcode. Max came up off her chair like it had goosed her. She glared at him, her face flushing even more. "Great. Now I'm hot _and_ horny."

"Sounds like an invitation to me." Alec rose from his own seat and stepped towards her. She held up a hand to ward him off, pressing it against the hot, sweaty skin of his chest. He had stripped off his shirt hours earlier in his own unsuccessful attempt to beat the heat. Max couldn't help but appreciate the view, as long as it was _over there._

"No way, hot boy." 

"You say 'hot boy' like it's a _bad_ thing." Alec gave her a laughing grin.

"Right now, it is." Max huffed a strand of hair off of her forehead. Alec moved a little closer. "Touch me and I may be forced to kill you."

"But what a way to go." He chuckled. Still, he moved back and gave her a little more room as he moved to the open window and looked over his adopted home.

Seattle was in its thirty-second day of the latest heat wave, and the muggy air was like a solid mass over the beleaguered city. Every movement felt as though it was weighed down by bricks, and breathing itself seemed to take more effort than it was worth. Even night time brought no relief, though every evening they still hoped. Tonight, the stars were obscured by dark thunderheads, as they had been for several days. It seemed as though they always seemed to part around Seattle to go drop precious relief elsewhere, and Alec eyed them balefully.

"Maybe a swim?" 

Max just looked at him. "It's like 6 miles from here. I'm not walking that far, and can you _imagine_ what getting out of here would be like?"

Alec pictured the sewers with a month's worth of relentless muggy heat behind them and shuddered. "All right." he said promptly. "Beach is out." He put his hands on his hips, then lifted his right hand and started chewing on his thumb as he thought. "I've got it!" he exclaimed, eyes lighting. "It might not be chilly, but it's still pretty neat." 

Max looked doubtful. "Does it involve me moving from this spot?" 

"Yep." Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "But it's close." 

* * *

"OK. We're here." Alec pulled her to a stop in front of a door in the stairwell. 

"The roof?" Max's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You brought me to _the roof_?" 

"Have you ever been up here before?" Alec asked pointedly. 

"Yeah." 

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"OK. No. But, come on. It's going to be even hotter up there." Max turned to head back down, but Alec caught her shoulder and restrained her gently.

"I want you to wait here a second. Don't peek. I'll be right back." He slipped through the doorway, and by listening closely, Max could here some rustling and the distinctive sound of a match being struck. A moment later, the door opened, and Alec reappeared. His smile made her glad that she stayed. "OK. Come on out." He held the door wide in invitation. She stepped through, and her eyes widened with delight.

"A roof garden!"

Lush foliage covered almost every square inch of the rooftop, and she could almost feel the breeze as the leaves exhaled oxygen against the humid air. Flowers added their rich perfume to the night air, dotting their parent plants like multi-coloured eyes. Larger plants rose up to a dozen feet into the air, arching over the expanse of rooftop. Near the center, Max could make out the soft orange glow of a lantern. She was enchanted, and turned a brilliant smile on Alec, who caught his breath audibly. "Oh, Alec, this is wonderful!" she breathed. He smiled back and drew her into the centre of the garden. A tiny fountain gurgled off to one side, and two sling back camp chairs rested near it, turned so that the occupants could watch the play of the water. The entire floor of the garden was clothed in a soft thick moss, springing against their feet. Max kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks, wrigging her toes into the cool texture. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Alec sat and leaned back in one of the chairs, eyes on the fountain, scrubbing his hands through his hair idly. The garden whispered softly around them, and Max stripped off her shirt and shorts, leaving only her black bra and thong. She left her clothes where they fell and dropped into the other chair with a happy groan. Alec turned, a smartass comment ready on his lips, but the words froze in his throat as he drank in the sight of the perfection of her nearly naked body. She closed her eyes and smiled in pleasure at the awestruck look on his face. The thunder rolled again, closer this time, and the two transgenics could feel the atmospheric pressure increase. Lightning flashed, high in the clouds.

Max gave him a wicked grin, then rose from her chair, and knelt in front of his. His only apparel was a pair of cutoff jean shorts, and she leaned forward and licked the skin of his stomach with a long, caressing stroke. His eyes closed, and he leaned his head back against the canvas of the seat cover. Max raised her hands and trailed her nails down his chest in hot little patterns, making him hum with appreciation. He stayed relaxed under her wandering hands, just enjoying the sensations that she raised against his skin. Carefully he banked his desire for her, letting her set the pace. 

Max pressed a series of kisses against his chest, making her way up to his neck, where she paused long enough to roll his pulse between her teeth. She nibbled her way to his mouth and kissed him softly. "You feel wonderful, Max." he told her sincerely. Alec tilted his face to the sky and closed his eyes as the first isolated drops of rain struck. 

The skies opened.

They were soaked in seconds, the warm cleansing rush of rain washing away the sweat and dirt of the day. 

Max looked aound them, the beauty of the garden now veiled by curtains of rain, and the moss squelching with water, and laughed. She crawled up his body until they were face to face, her elbows bracing her on either side of his head. He opened laughing hazel eyes and looked into her lantern-lit face. Her hair dripped on him and he tenderly raked it back from her face. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. He pulled back with a smile, and watched her face fill with resolve. "What? Why so serious?" He kissed her again, lingeringly this time. She brushed his hair off of his forehead, slicking it back against his skull, and traced his face with her fingers. The intensity in his face as he enjoyed her touch made her heart thud in her chest painfully. She waited until he opened his eyes again and looked up at her with his heart in his gaze.

"I love you, Alec." she said. 

_{End}_

* * *

_Please_ review. Bip bip bip!

* * *


End file.
